Ideal collimation of diffuse incandescent radiation light contradicts the second law of thermodynamics. Lakes, R. S. and Vick, G., “Partial collimation of light from a diffusely reflective source,” adapted from J. Modern Optics, 39, 2113-2119, (1992). Using a simple light baffle it is possible to limit the cone angle of the diffused light, but baffling is not collimation because the baffled rays are not redirected to be congruent with the cone angle, but rather are lost. Nevertheless, at a narrow wavelength bandwidth, or with a coherent light source it is possible to collimate the diffuse light using holograms. A well-known method of collimating light from a diffuser is based on the precise positioning of the diffuser during playback in the same place in which it was recorded and playing back with the same collimated reference beam. This is impractical because it is defeated if there is even a minor change in the playback setup compared to the recording setup.